What You Taught Me
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Haruka Teno'h has experimented with many friends and lovers in her life, but due to a tragic incident as a child of eight, can she ever marry when she's found the perfect love in Michiru Kaioh?


A/N: Now, I KNOW moms are kinda over-protective, but THIS line I've heard a LOT when in front of strangers and family. "She's gonna leave me and go with her husband, and I'll be all alone! Honey, don't ever marry, ok?" Yeah, I know she means good, so... ^^

DISCLAIMER: Haruka and Michiru have a mind of their own, created by a wonderful mangaka.

**What You Taught Me**

"Don't leave me, ever, please, Teno'h-kun!" "Haruka! I love you, don't go!" "Haru-chan, I'll always love you!" "Dammit, Teno'h! Don't turn your back!"

Haruka Teno'h, playgirl blond of loving wind, only had one thing to say. She'd soften the killing blow with a few sweet words, but in the end, it was fatal and final.

"Goodbye."

Later, in sleep's hold just like death's carress, she'd remember. She'd remember what her mother had taught her, a small child of worried eight years. Those sobbing, scratchy words of death. They still haunted her, made her selfishly wish that she'd not been there when her mom had gone.

_"My child, child of wind, listen... Don't... marry."_

Sixteen years later, transformed from that small figure curled silently around that pale, cold form, rugged racer emerged from the bathroom, frowning in irritation down at a disgustingly pink towel.

"She left it here... Tsk!"

Berating herself for not scouring the house as she should have after her housemate's departure, Haruka tossed the offending material haphazardly into the waste basket. Today was the day she was invited to race at the biggest track in Japan for the very wealthy viewers, who would bet on her and her ability to drive. Haruka Teno'h-kun does NOT get irritated at fluffy pink towels laying around, forgotten, in her home.

Haruka Teno'h-chan did.

The fact that most people didn't know her true gender was something Haruka wasn't disturbed by. Hell, if most people told their most intimate secrets, hers wasn't so disturbing, now, was it? If hiding her gender guaranteed the acceptance of her racing skills, then so be it.

She would become a man.

Now, Haruka didn't take her role as a man 'seriously' in the bedroom department, but she had her needs- and women took care of them. She knew she wasn't a very serious partner when it came to relationships, yet she had had her own share of partners very much into that, men and women. It was just women were easier to promise into secrecy.

And with her carreer and loved hobby at stake, Haruka got her jollies out of tupping countless women. She became so used to it, in fact, she'd only rarely rely on a man. With her dominating personality and fiercely hot reputation, men hadn't really gravitated to her.

She was a bit glad, at that.

It made the promise she'd made to her mother much more easier to remember, and go by. Death wishes were something Haruka didn't want haunting her, so she chose the only way to go: she had women lovers, and women she enjoyed being with. Haruka had never found a partner that could really captivate her attention, or keep up with her lifestyle.

Haruka just wasn't husband, NOR wife material.

Shrugging into the tight bindings of a wierdly flat corset, Haruka took a deep breath and pulled on her shirt. She'd put on her race uniform later. Too hot in the car on the way to the racetrack, anyway.

Grabbing her keys, Haruka practiced her smug bring-it smirk in the mirror heading towards her front door. Knowing the grounds her existence was reliant on, dependant on her gender, she needed all the practice as a guy she could get.

Haruka allowed herself a slow sway of sashaying hips, and walked out the door. Time to take control of her life. Again.

*VROOOOM!* Oh, yes, Haruka mused as she rounded the corner at breakneck speed on her motorcycle.

She loved the speed, loved the danger, loved the control she had over the powerful vehicle as she speed-clutched the thing and screeched around another corner, easing the tire's grindings as she footed it to the side, leaning to the right and balancing like a pro.

Yeah, Haruka loved motor-sports. If there was anything in her life she wanted to come back as in a reincarnation, it was to be a race-car- with an awesome driver who'd cuddle her every night as their baby, give her washes, wipe her wheels.

Letting out a whoop, Haruka sped into the rising sun and let loose another roar. She was free.

By the time she slid in, tires screeching, right by the soles of her laughing race-crew, Haruka Teno'h had reverted back into the 'man' that made miracles out of racecars. Taking off her helmet, Haruka thought a dim frown when she realized she couldn't shake her head out like a drama queen, instead settling for a quick drag of strong fingers through helmet-squished hair.

"Hey, Ukio! How's my baby doing, huh?" Waving a hand over her head to signal she'd heard the welcoming 'hellos', Haruka strode over to her oldest friend from high school, Ukio Zuchino.

A warm smile greeted her, and a knowing grin when Haruka gave a passing girl a juicy wink. Ukio knew Haruka's gender, being the assistant's coach in PE. Since the teacher was a very strict woman, blushing whenever she had to do physical check-ups, the geeky sub-in had Ukio partake and finish recording all the girls' sizes and physical attributes.

Haruka was only so glad Ukio had a mild curious streak about her and could keep a secret. Striding closer to her 'baby', Haruka sighed in bliss and ruffled an affectionate hand in Ukio's dark locks, smiling when the woman 'mrowwred' in a rumbling purr.

"She looks like a gem, Kio-chan."

"Of course! We take pride in our work- right, guys!"

A chorus of deep bass cheers. Grinning at all her crew, Haruka favored them with a grin and secretly laughed when a newbie crew ducked his head in a small blush, obviously wondering what was happening to his newly-found orientation in gender.

Haruka had that effect on people.

And she was wise not to flaunt it around when it really mattered. Now, however... "Okay, guys, pizza's on me after this race! I'll win it by three car spans!" Hearing another round of goofy cheers, Haruka laughed. They were all she really had, and it pleased her she could count on them to make her day brighter.

If only she could find a woman who could provide her with this kind of warmth.

"Shizu-kun, couldn't you... ack, Shizu-kun, BREATHE!"

Amused blue eyes swirled darkly at the spectacle before her. On his knees and clutching at his chest, Michiru Kaioh found her childhood pal more than funny when the dark-haired man started hacking up his lunch in after an attempt to explain to her the PASSIONATE way of racing.

As if Michiru could ever appreciate anything so... wild.

Or so he thought.

Tall and fair-skinned, Michiru Kaioh was the perfect envisionment of a mermaid shored. With her long legs and beautiful soft voice, her aqua hair fell to middle back and complemented the depth of her eyes. Not only pretty, Michiru could wield a violin's heart-stealing abilities to woo the hardest idiot that didn't appreciate music.

"I-I'm okay, I'm okay."

Michiru wanted to laugh at the determinedly helpless look on Shizu-kun's face. His whole forehead was dripping with sweat under his dark bangs, freckles standing obvious against his tanned skin.

"Yeah, sure you are, Shizu-kun. Come on, let's find this racer that has you choking up your food and wasting your precious breath."

"But Kaioh-san! Haruka Teno'h-san is NOT wasting my breath, my time, my life! I just want to take you to see his driving skills, make you see his ability to handle heat real well, 'specially under all that pressure-!"

"Okay, okay, manager, sure!"

Laughing lightly at her friend's reaction, Michiru headed towards the track. No sense in wasting what precious time she had here. It was a really rare break, being able to come away from the stress of work. She loved playing the violin, yes, but sometimes, it was weighing on her life more than she wanted it to. So she wasn't going to judge the love for driving a fast-wheeled car around in a doughnut circle anymore than she was going to.

"*gasp!* Kaioh-san, Kaioh-san, look, there he is! There! Teno'h Haruka, the racer I was telling you about!"

Michiru grinned inside, appreciating the effort Shizu-kun had in making her turn and notice the racer. He was a sweet man, caught up in life and going after it like a pup would his tail. So she turned, interested in the man her manager had wanted her to see.

*sigh*

Michiru felt her insides clench, then exhale the very next instant. _Who_ was making that annoying whoosh of air? Oh, her. She could feel her cheeks burning, but why? Why, when only in front of her stood, not Shizu-kun's racer, but a woman of taller height and tanned with goddess-like features?

"-and that's Teno'h Haruka, right there, Kaioh-san!"

"Wh-What, Shizu-kun. . .?"

Michiru was aware her brain was being fried. She was aware she was murmuring like she would in her sleep to her confused manager. She'd make it up to him, she'd play her best later, after she'd gotten her fill of staring at this beautiful Haruka. . .

And the woman looked over at her.

*blush, steam*

A knowing smile, then the long lope when those strong legs eased over to her, a hand outstretched, the invitation in those swirling green eyes so pure and clean she could have breathed and then died.

"You. . . have beautiful hands."

A blink.

"Why. . . thanks. You do too, as a matter of fact, but I was more caught up in the depths of your eyes. They. . . draw a person in."

"Er. . ahem."

When the two women heard the nervous cough behind them, they pulled away a bit, noting the sharper whisk of a spring breeze. Glancing back over at the taller blond, Michiru smiled, more in control of herself, even if swooning a bit after hearing that deep husk.

"I'll be rooting for you."

Haruka Teno'h smiled, then, a wide smile that could have downed a thousand bats had they been in a cave dark as ink black. Those green eyes were twinkling now, almost in private promise. Taking her hand in hers again, the racer bent over it, then pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, feeling the erratic beating to her pulse.

"Then I'll do my best and win for you, love. If I don't, will you appease me in a small kiss?"

The flash of white teeth, and Michiru couldn't help but giggle. Instinctively, she knew this person was too proud to lose, too good, but would probably fall to her knees if she asked her to. She didn't want to see her fall.

She wanted an equal partnership.

Pulling away slightly, Michiru reached down and ruffled the golden locks. Smooth and soft, they tempted her to tease the neck beneath, supple and strong, but she resisted. Haruka was a fine specimen, and she'd preserve her pride, damn her own fitful wants.

"No, you're too fast to catch and hold, Haruka. . .-san. Besides, I'd give you a kiss if you just asked. Or is that too soon?"

Michiru was rewarded with a high woop into female tone, and the blond in front of her grinned joyously. Pulling her into a light hug, Haruka ducked down a bit and placed a small kiss to her forehead. Breaking away and turning to jog the short distance over to her vehicle, gold in all its fast glory, Haruka waved over her head.

"I'll catch you later, after I bring my reward over to you, queen of the sea!"

She blinked, enjoying the gaping stares of the people around them as Haruka Teno'h, cool king of the racetrack, converted into the fun loving 'guy' they'd never seen but she'd always been. The heat from her hug had lingered, and Michiru sighed once more as the wind swirled its happiness around her skirt.

Haruka was sure to win.

000000000000000000

Shizuru Hiruma stared.

Kaioh Michiru, right before his very own eyes, had hooked and roped in the most famous F1 racer in Japan, Teno'h Haruka.

With ease.

He shivered, then, squeezing his eyes shut and silently whooping his joy. What came out was a delighted shriek. He knew the violinist was looking over at him, but he laughed and did a little jig.

What had been the odds, taking Kaioh Michiru over to a race where Haruka Teno'h was sure to star and win, and have him approach them before the great race?

Practically none.

So Shizuru had a right to be happy. And more so, because Teno'h-san requested Kaioh-san's presence after his win in his own private car garage, and being manager, Shizuru got to wander around and talk with the crew.

This was turning out to be the most awesome day.

Haruka was flying.

She'd just met the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen before, had made instant attraction signs and she'd responded, and had made a complete nicety of herself. Something was in the air today, she didn't know what it is, but it felt like heaven.

Soft and warm and giving.

What was her name? Snorting, Haruka rounded the last lap, well ahead of the other cars, and applied her foot to the gas pedal, urging her baby onto more neck-breaking speeds. Passing more and more cars, she grinned. The woman was surely waiting for her, radiating her mature aura and knowing, in her heart, she'd win for her.

Gripping the steering wheel as she hadn't in a long time, Haruka made a sharp jerk, and the car she drove made a harrowing screech. She could see some of her fans in the stands gasp, but she grinned anyway. With a knowing foot to the right pedal, Haruka twisted the wheel a bit more- and performed a unique flip in wheels to the car, making her head spin.

Laughing, Haruka righted the car and zoomed on, under the stares of a lot of awed people who started to laugh and clap. She wasn't a trick-performer, but she did have a couple of manuevers under her belt- back from when she was a reckless, hormonal teen under the influential goading of her fellow racers and fans.

She'd hardly attempted anything like this in a long time, but today, she was alive. And Haruka Teno'h crossed the line that read 'winner' and smiled happily at what she knew awaited her.

A certain aqua-tressed woman who had that mysterious smile that made something inside her warm as she hadn't in a long time. Warm and nice and pretty. It was like she'd come back to her home, long, long ago, beside the ocean where it was oh-so-peaceful.

She'd found home.

0000000000000000

Michiru sighed, then about slapped herself silly.

Again.

She wasn't used to sighing over handsome girls that looked too good for their own good, smelled like the wild wind, drove like no one's business, and smiled in a delicious manner. She'd have to face it sooner or later.

Michiru Kaioh, elegant performer of the string instrument, violin and viola, was acting like a schoolgirl. She'd seen what 'love', or, more accurately, simple curiousity turned into obsession over one certain person had destroyed some people.

ex: 'Oh my gosh, he dropped his pencil!' *squeal* 'Oh, he flicked his hair out of his eyes!' *squeal* 'Oh, wow, he changed into his PE clothes!' *double squeal*

No, Michiru Kaioh had never, ever, not in her whole twenty-four years of living, fallen in love. Not even the simplest HINT she'd ever fallen in love, or even liked somebody. Now, four years from graduating school life, Michiru was swooning.

Head-over-heels type swooning.

Over someone she didn't know, but more than most people, because she'd had an artist's eye, before Haruka had approached her, and she'd known, at first glance, she was female.

Also, take that into account. She wasn't running like a homophobic wierdo from her first love preference. How sweet. Yet, was that normal? Michiru thought about it, then reclined back in her stands seat, relaxing.

Haruka had an effect on her, something close to a bomb dropping on her heart and exploding it open with a boom, and here she was, lounging like a contented cat in a stray sunbeam, in the most exciting race she'd ever been in her life.

Wow.

Smiling, she shook her head as the golden car did a showy spin-around when all other cars were eating her dust, then righted itself and zoomed off to claim the win and title of the biggest race car that start of the year.

No, it didn't matter what gender she'd chosen when she'd fallen in love. What mattered was, what was Haruka going to say when she confessed it?

00000000000000000

"Today, I want to dedicate this race to a new woman I've met today, one who seems to know me as if I've know her all my life. I won't mention her name since I want her to be safe,"

Haruka flashed a triumphant grin towards the stand, then held up her hands in a defeated kind of way, allowing herself a small blush as a man.

"-and also because we haven't really been introduced all that properly, nor long ago. Now, if that wonderful girl would come to me backstage after this, I'll be waiting in my manager's office. Thank you for coming, everyone, hope you guys enjoyed the ride."

She grinned again, knowing three-fourths of the girls there would probably mob her garage's car compartment, hoping for a glimpse and chance at 'Tenoh-kun.' Well, she'd be waiting at her manager's office, or, more accurately, next _door_ to her manager's office.

The woman was smart- she'd known, the very first moment they'd met, that Haruka was like no other she'd seen before. From the way she'd been glancing all around, not in a particular fashion, either, she was new to racing and racers.

And the woman had known, instantly, Haruka was already hers.

Those soft, pretty lips had curled, just a fraction, but those eyes; those eyes had slackened, and Haruka was pretty intimate with eye gestures that that had been invitation. And what an invitation it was. Currents had run deep, and her soul seemed to sing as she'd come closer, closer to that knowing gaze, those elegant lines underneath that simple dress, and had completely been caught under her spell.

Haruka turned away from the podium and gave a last wave to her fans- then proceeded to her manager's office. She couldn't wait for the woman to come.

00000000000000000

Michiri froze, wondering about the light voice on the mike.

Husky and deep, it was sinfully alluring, yet so familiar. She began to wonder, was that really how Haruka sounded to the public? So alive and cool, yet still warm and inviting? Directing her ear towards the triumphant racer waving towards her fans, Michiru smiled when she heard of how the racer hadn't gotten her name.

"-I'll be waiting in my manager's office."

Giggling slightly as some girls in front of her began to squeal in planned delight, Michiru stood. Gesturing to a dazed Shizuru, she wondered where the blond would REALLY be. She knew, from experience, that getting mobbed by her well-intentioned fans was an exhausting thing, and Haruka didn't seem the type to deal with that after a blood-pounding ride.

"Shizu-kun, do you know where Teno'h-san's manager is? Or, his office?"

Watching the dark-haired man's face change from satisfied resignation to happy hope, Michiru felt herself start to smile. When her manager took her hand and rushed her out of the stands, she let out a little giggle.

Hopefully, she'd see Haruka in a short time.

0000000000000

"Psst! Ocean Queen! Over here, no, left, up, up- right here, love!"

Haruka didn't feel at all repentant when she saw other girls and women come to her personal abode of work, chittering and chattering. Even a few of them were men or young boys, their racing highs come alive after they'd seen her do a few tricks.

The mob was quite huge, but among the swaying people, Haruka couldn't make out a warm gaze, the long curls of blue hair- until a crooning whistle caught her attention. Glancing over to the soothing music, Haruka about fell out of her perch in the tree-

"Haruka!"

The woman was underneath her, right on the limb below the one she was squatting on, and Haruka about fell out of her stance when those blue eyes smiled at her and the woman hustled herself up like she was born in a tree, no problem, even in her sweet dress.

"Scooch over a bit, eh? You did great in that race!"

She never really was much of a person to care, had heard compliments and inuendos a thousand times stronger than that, but she blushed.

Fiercely.

Turning to smile at her Ocean Queen, Haruka shrieked slightly when the woman dove into her side and snuggled closer, cuddling her like she was a self-made teddy bear. Not that she minded. Those warm arms were around her, it was affecting her heartbeat, making it speed up and warming her to extremes.

She'd never felt this before, never. . .

Haruka gasped as a pair of soft lips attached to her neck, and she pulled away, blushing furiously. As if she wasn't already. Taking the delicious woman by the shoulders, Haruka turned to face her, her face coloring heatedly.

She had to get this out before it submerged her in its lie. Before it submerged them BOTH in this lie. Closing her eyes, Haruka started.

"J-Just so you know, I'm a-"

"Girl, Haruka, yeah, I know."

Her eyes opened wide at that. What? She knew, and, and, she still wanted to? B-But why? Oh, it must be because of her status and money as a racer. Still, though, as she searched those earnest eyes, Haruka allowed herself to hope.

Besides, the woman wasn't running away from her, even when she knew of her true gender. Haruka remembered all the times others had professed their need and desire for her but recoiled in horror when she'd revealed her actual sex and preference for women.

Still. . .

"Hey, Kaioh-san! Kaioh-san! Michiru-san, get DOWN from there, if Teno'h-san's fans see you up there like that, then-!"

"They'll see us faster if you keep yelling like that, Shizu-kun! Now, go off and enjoy yourself somewhere else, will you!"

Haruka blinked.

The aqua-haired woman in front of her had transformed from a nameless beauty into a gorgeously fun woman who liked to climb trees and hug her, even in her elegant dress and obvious branches in her hair, which made her sexy-cute, and her heart was pounding again. . .

Wait.

Kaioh?

Kaioh. . . Michiru?

Haruka took the money problem scuffling around her treacherous brain and heart and booted it out with a well-placed kick to the crotch area. She hoped it hurt for it, because if it hurt as bad as she felt good, then that thing was well on its way to h-e-double-toothpicks.

Kaioh Michiru, the professed brilliant woman who wielded the violin like a magician would a wand. From what she'd heard, the woman could enchant the hardest of hearts and make them swoon from the beautiful way she played.

Yeah, she had one thing in common with Kaioh Michiru's fans. She was enchanted. And the gorgeous woman hadn't even used her artistic ability of playing the violin. She was so whipped.

Suddenly, she felt pretty embarassed and shy.

Her 'boy' disguise had been seen through, and . . . Michiru. . . had seen through her with ease. Turning to her love once more, she opened her mouth and took the aqua-haired beauty's chin in her hand, leaning forwards.

Closing her eyes slightly, Haruka breathed in deeply. Gathering all the courage in her heart all those twenty-four years of living supplied to her, Haruka whispered,

"I love you, Michiru. But. . . I can't marry you."

*plip*

Something wet slid down her face and onto her trembling hands, down her arm and into the folds of her shirt. Wet. Warm. Tears. Her very own tears. Haruka hadn't cried since she was that little eight-year-old girl sobbing uncontrollably next to her dead mother.

Her last wish.

_My child. . . Child of Wind. . . Listen, don't. . . Ever marry. . ._

"M-Mom! I-I'm so s-sorry, I c-can't *hick* go by y-your w-wish. . *sob*. .!"

Haruka felt warmth engulf her then, hot and solid and simple love in that one hug. Michiru. She was beside her, drawing her into a loving cuddle, whispering to her, yes, she was there for her, it was going to be okay because she was going to be there for her. . .

"I love you, Haruka. And I do respect your mother's last wish, but. . . I swear, one day I'll marry you."

The serene whisper was a determined one, and when Haruka jerked, Michiru gave a soft 'shh' and drew her in tighter, loving her all the more. What Michiru didn't know, was that Haruka had a very fragile way about her when she was vulnerable. What Haruka didn't know, Michiru had a very cute but stubborn way about her when she made a promise.

A month later, after that one fateful day they first met, both found themselves saying the sacred words of love and matrimony, the words to bind them together for what they'd both sought, what they'd both wanted.

"I do."

Of course, _technically,_ since Michiru and Haruka weren't a man and woman, it wasn't necessarily a _marriage,_ yet what they got out of each other that day was as sacred and passionate as any man or woman would.

They got each other.

000000000

A/N: *wolf howl/yip* owoooooooooooooo! . cute, odd, or just plain fluff with a twist? ^.^ Next time, maybe some lemonade. (hint: This fic is closed for any more chapters) ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
